Textbooks and LARPING
by chibi-excel
Summary: Dean's a closet geek who gets found out by Sam's weird study partner. Naturally mischief and mayhem ensue. Even without Gabriel's help. AKA: The one where Dean won't leave his brother's study partner alone and Castiel just wants to be able to use the campus computers again.
1. Chapter 1

Textbooks and LARPING

_Chapter one: Warcraft is not a real word_

* * *

Dean Winchester is seen as a fairly cool guy on campus. He is known to care about only two things; his brother and cars. This is exactly how he likes it. With this set up, he comes off as mysterious and alluring to the women, and cool to the guys. It's perfect in every way.

Of course, those close to him know the truth. Dean is in fact _not_ just focused on cars and his brother's well-being. No, Dean is also interested in middle earth and going on quests, on the doctor and his companion, on Sherlock and John's epic bromance, and to a lesser extent he's is even interested in what new animes are being released this season.

Yes, Dean is a geek. A closet geek. Since he was young he's hidden his Star Wars and Star Trek posters and figures, because he could never pick a favorite between the two franchises. He has limited edition box sets and video games that no one else can get their hands on anymore.

His best friend is Charlie Bradbury, a computer hacker who showed him LARPING when they were little. She's the embodiment of the sister he should have had. His other closest friend is Kevin Tran, an Asian kid who is actually only 18 but already in his sophomore year with Dean and Charlie.

In public, though, they stay clear of Dean. They know the rules with him, ever since he was ostracized by his entire grade at five years old he wants _no one_ to know the truth. Which, of course, is also a major component on why he is perpetually single. Women want him, and he wants them, but women are nosy and will eventually ask about his interests and want a commitment and that would mean no more WOW or fandoms and he is just not going to give that up.

This has lead to one or two one-night stands in his lifetime and his title of womanizer. He's not quite sure how he got the title of womanizer after only two women in his twenty years of life. People want others to fit into a specific category, and along with the aloof and uncaring façade he has up comes the title of womanizer.

That's fine though.

Better than them finding out the truth.

Yes, he works very hard to keep everything a secret, which is why Charlie is currently helping him dress in his knight outfit that is equipped with a very good helmet to hide his face. None of the LARPERS know who he is, outside of Queen Charlie's handmaiden. (A title he's still not sure how the hell he ended up with.)

As usual they go out when ready and drive to the meeting spot, greeted by friends who know nothing of him. He looks forward to these days so much, being able to drop all of his college work, his carefully constructed persona, and pretend to gank other geeks like him. Seven hours every week, that's what he gives himself for this.

Seven hours Sammy knows not to bother him, which is why the sudden appearance of a very sleek tan car in their parking lot is so odd. Everyone stops and looks at it, the most recent make of an impala equipped with all kinds of gizmos and gadgets that make the drivers ability pretty much unnecessary. The odd car gets stranger, though, when Sammy comes out of the passenger side.

Dean pales.

Then some boy with the embodiment of bed head comes out of the driver's side. Stunningly blue eyes landing on Dean instantly, before going over everyone else as well.

Dean's face heats up. In fear.

Some strange ass kid is seeing him LARPING. Of all fucking things.

Sammy then brings the mysterious boy with him down the hill to where Dean and Charlie are standing. Being the good brother he is, he makes sure to appear to be talking to Charlie when he mumbles.

"I need the key to the house."

Dean can actually feel his eye twitch. "There's this thing called a cell phone you little shit. You couldn't just text me and-" He stops mid-sentence, looking to the boy his brother brought, who is currently being 'interrogated' by a few knights and is blatantly ignoring them to stare Dean down curiously. "Who the hell is that?"

"Oh, that's Castiel. We were studying together when I realized I left my key at home, so he offered to bring me here." Sam explains. "Anyways, the key is all I need."

"It's in Charlie's tent." Dean says, gesturing towards a large tent nearby that is surrounded by people.

"Tell them I sent you in." Charlie adds, grinning at the whole situation. "Men, bring that boy to me!" She orders as the knights continue to try and get Castiel's attention while the kid just stares at everything around him in awe.

Eventually one, named Ash, scoops the boy up in his arms to bring him over. He lets out a small noise of surprise but pretty much chills immediately.

Does he get carried around a lot?

No, no, that's not the main focus here!

"Wait, what?" Dean whispers to her, "Don't bring him here, he goes to our school, he could recognize me!"

"Nah, there's no way. All you can see is your eyes, you're fine."

Soon the boy is set in front of Dean and Charlie, both of whom he examines thoroughly before looking to Charlie.

"Where is your king?"

"Don't have one." Charlie says proudly and Castiel's brows furrow together as he looks around again.

"How strangely modern of a concept, given your medieval themes here." He comments, "But of course seeing as how your outfit, along with other women's outfits, are strangely revealing for such a time period I would assume authenticity is not your goal."

"The clothing is based off of WOW, kiddo." Charlie explains, clearly enjoying this confused boy's questions.

"…Wow…?" Castiel tilts his head and stares at her curiously, "Wow, what?"

"Wow," Charlie grins, nudging Dean, "He doesn't know of World of Warcraft."

A look of pure confusion comes to the boy, as though they are speaking in a foreign language. Well, Charlie. Dean is making sure not to talk. Just in Case.

"Warcraft is not a real word, how can there be a world of it?" Castiel asks and Charlie bursts out laughing. Dean just gets annoyed, though, because fuck this kid Warcraft is totally a word

"Oh my god this kid is great!" She pats him on the head, "And you're friends with Sammy, huh?"

"We are acquainted…" Castiel hesitates, clearly unsure of where he stands with Dean's little brother. He then turns his attention to Dean, stepping into the man's personal space and staring into his eyes before he mumbles. "Are you Dea-?"

A hand quickly clasps over Castiel's mouth as Dean panics. "Wh-what makes you think I'm that guy?" Dean asks, despite his hand preventing the teen from answering.

Castiel easily removes it, though, showcasing a surprising amount of strength for a short teen. "We came here to procure a set of house keys from Sam's brother, and you are the only man he approached."

"Well, I'm not." Dean groans.

"Why are you lying?" Castiel asks slowly, as if in awe of Dean actually wanting to deny he does this stuff.

"Castiel!" Sam calls, easily grabbing the smaller teen's wrist and tugging him away from Dean. "I got what we came here for, let's leave these weirdos to their fun."

Castiel continues to turn around and stare at Dean curiously, "Yes, of course…"

Dean is terrified. Someone outside of his very small circle has found out the truth. He doesn't know this guy, and clearly the kid is on confusing ground with Sam.

Will Sam tell him to keep quiet?

Yeah, but only if Sam knows he knows.

There is clearly only one solution to all of this, he has to talk to the kid himself.

In the meantime, though, there's no harm in beating on a few orcs.

When he gets home later that night, Dean storms through the door and to his brother's room. Inside the boy is lying on his bed, textbooks all over him as he works on his homework. Clearly the little shit is unaware of the hell he has unleashed on his loving big brother.

"You bitch!" Dean hisses and Sammy looks up to him confused.

"What the hell is it now, jerk?"

"That weird ass kid with the staring problem you brought with you today knows who I am!"

Sammy laughs. Actually fucking laughs. "Castiel? Oh my god that's great! He didn't say anything, but I guess it makes sense. I did tell him we were getting keys to the house."

"You didn't even tell him to keep his mouth shut?" Dean groans, "I'm going to kill you one day, Sammy. I really am."

"Nah, you won't." Sammy shrugs it off, "Don't worry about it, Castiel doesn't really talk about other people's business. If you really want to talk to him about it, though, go check out the library tomorrow. When he isn't in class he's over there working on stuff."

Dean rolls his eyes. Great, a nerd. Figures Sammy would befriend a nerd.

"Do you know where the library is?" Sammy teases, earning himself a dirty look from his brother before the older Winchester leaves his doorway.

Of course he knows where the library is, he's not an idiot. Just because he doesn't use it doesn't mean he doesn't know it. The library is that huge building to the left of the classroom buildings.

…Or what it that building near the gym?

Okay, so he doesn't go there. Has never gone there. That doesn't mean anything though, he can get a cute girl to show him where it is. Yeah, he will get a cute girl to show him, flirt with her a little, find the kid and tell him to keep quiet. Maybe threaten him if he needs to. Sure, the kid has a pretty firm grip but he's _Dean Winchester_. He could easily kick the little kid's ass.

Yep, Castiel won't take up even an hour of his time.

It's just one of Sammy's nerdy friends, anyways.

* * *

A/N: OHOH I should not be writing this. Yet here we are. I love Destiel too much gotta write more. Also, I don't know much about LARPING and WOW...so...like...yeah. Any help with those would be great.


	2. Chapter 2

Textbooks and LARPING

_Chapter Two: It isn't stalking if there's a book in your hand_

* * *

He was stupid to get his hopes up.

Dean cannot find a cute girl when he's done with classes. Literally no girls are around because it's six at night. Hell, this Castiel kid probably isn't even around anymore. He does find a directory for the campus, at least, and figures out the library is actually closer to the technology department. The department Dean passes all the damn time to get to his automotive one.

He rolls his eyes and heads to the library. As expected, it's quiet. Librarians are checking their watches and dozing off behind the counter, a few students are hurriedly typing up essays, and then on the third floor is a lone student. The kid he's looking for, Castiel, who is sleeping.

With his face literally in a book.

Dean finds it endearing, against his better judgment.

The kid is sitting there, his face hidden in a book about-embalming? Creepy- and all you can see are his ears poking out above his arms that are mostly covering his face from the light rather than truly cushioning him.

His hair is even more of a mess than yesterday, apparently the kid doesn't own a brush.

What's really cute about it-not that Dean thinks anything is cute about it- but what could be _seen_ as cute about it by someone else is the boy's breathing. It's low and heavy, just on the edge of being quiet snores.

The kid is so far gone in the library at six in the evening and somehow that is both hilarious and adorable.

He almost takes a picture.

For, like, blackmailing purposes or something.

Dean's going to wake him up, though, because he's here on a mission. That is until he takes true stock of the picture before him. Finally taking his eyes off the sleeping teen he looks on the rest of the large table and notices it is _covered _in books and notes and printed off PowerPoints. The kid is clearly working himself to death, so being the generous man he is Dean decides to let him sleep while he reads some of the kid's books.

There all pretty creepy, in his opinion. One is funeral law, which states what you need to do with cremains, bodies, etc. without breaking the laws. Another is restorative art, which Dean figured would be how to restore old pieces of artwork. A pretty cool thing to know.

Dean was wrong. So very, very wrong. Restorative art is actually the art of restoring a person's appearance after death. Replacing bones with PVC pipe, recreating a face with certain shit-he didn't really read it. Finally he finds one he can stomach-the history of funerals. There are no gross pictures, just interesting facts and reasons behind certain funerary (a word he has now been taught by these books) customs around the world.

Before he knows it an hour has gone by and Castiel is slowly waking up.

In the weirdest fucking way possible.

First, his shoulders jump a little, as if the act of waking up was frightening. Then his fingers flex as the rest of him remains perfectly still. Next, his arms stretch across the table until his fingertips graze something unfamiliar-Dean's arm.

This makes him bolt upright and look to the stranger in complete and utter confusion.

The kid is apparently a master at not knowing what the fuck is going on.

"…Can I help you?" Castiel asks slowly, studying Dean for a moment until it clicks. "Hello, Dean. Or are you still pretending not to be Dean?"

"Nope, I'm Dean."

"Might I ask why you were watching me sleep?"

Dean laughs a little and smirks at the boy, "Am I not attractive enough to pull an Edward Cullen?"

Castiel stares at him blankly, "I do not know who that is."

"Seriously?" Dean gapes, "Do you live under a fucking rock?"

"No, I simply have more important things to focus on than a strange man named Edward Cullen that's apparently attractive and interested in stalking people." Castiel counters and Dean has to admit, that's fair. He wouldn't choose to know that story existed either-wait.

"Wow, ego much? I wasn't stalking you." Dean scoffs.

"Wow as in the exclamation of surprise or the acronym for your strange pastime?" Castiel asks, making Dean pale and do a quick once-over of the area to ensure no one is around.

"Haha, about that…" Dean brings his chair closer to whisper to Castiel, who leans forward as well and brings their faces extremely close. So close that he has a clear view of those amazingly blue eyes and pouty lips and did he say bedhead before because it actually looks more like sex hair from here. "What are you doing?" He asks, deciding to distract himself from his increasingly gay thoughts about the kid.

Does thinking no homo count?

"You are whispering to me, correct?"

"…Yeah…"

"It is protocol to lean towards the person when they whisper to you." Castiel explains, as if he is telling Dean some scientific fact, and Dean can't help but wonder just how many times the kid has actually been whispered to.

Probably a resounding zero, from the looks of it.

"…Right…" Dean mumbles before moving his head back a little and whispering. "What you saw yesterday didn't happen."

"Yes it did, I was right there."

"No, no, no, I mean…keep it a secret."

Castiel stares at him for a moment, tilting his head to the side and making Dean have to move away more because damn this kid has no grasp on personal space. "You do not want people to know you are, as Sam would put it, a geek?"

"Shut up!" Dean huffs before frowning, "And no, nobody can know so keep your little mouth shut."

"Are you ashamed of it…?" Castiel asks, leaning into his personal space some more and making Dean's face flush. The kid is practically off his chair now as Dean panics a little, sinking down in his own seat.

"Um, well, yeah, I'm-whoatheretiger!" Dean gasps as Castiel's hand reaches towards his crotch, grabbing the textbook he didn't realize he was still holding in his lap.

Castiel then proceeds to look at Dean like _he's_ the weirdo.

Fuck this kid.

"Well," Castiel begins, sitting back in his seat and leaning away from Dean again as he looks over the book, "I do not see why you feel a need to be ashamed, there are plenty out there with stranger pastimes," Those damn blue eyes look back up at Dean, "But I will keep quiet."

"So, um, what on earth are you doing in the library at six on a Friday night?" Dean asks and Castiel shrugs, carefully flipping through the book the older man was reading earlier when he was _not_ creeping on the teen.

"I do not party, and my friend Balthazar is currently participating in lewd and licentious behavior with…around…twelve women…" Castiel explains not bothering to even look to Dean anymore. Something Dean isn't sure he should see as rude or a blessing. "But I have a question for you as well." He says, catching Dean's interest.

"Oh yeah?"

"Why are you still here?" The teen asks and Dean begins to glare at the boy who remains unaware.

Of course he would know if he'd look up from his stupid fucking book.

"That's a damn good question. We're done here, so I'm going." Dean huffs, standing up before Castiel finally looks at him again, having gone through the entire textbook.

"Thank you for not writing graffiti in my books." Castiel says, throwing Dean off.

"Wha-? Why the hell would I mess with your textbooks?" Dean asks, "Just what do you think I am?"

Castiel frowns, "It is nothing against you, Dean, but usually when I wake up from falling asleep in here there is graffiti on various items I left on the table." He nods to Dean, "So thank you for not doing so."

"Wow, this is college why the hell are people being such assholes to you?"

"It is usually my brother just messing with me."

"Well he sounds like an A-class dick." Dean huffs and Castiel's lips might have just curved slightly up for a brief second.

"He means well…" Castiel frowns, "Probably…?"

"So he's like the quintessential older brother in teen comedies?" Dean asks and the younger boy looks back down at his book in what appears to be embarrassment.

"I do not really watch television…" Castiel mumbles awkwardly.

"Wait…like…as in you only watch it once and a while? Or…?"

"I have not watched television since I was fourteen."

Dean gapes at the truly horrifying fact someone could go so long without TV. "W-wait…do you watch stuff on the computer?"

"I do not have a computer of my own, I only use the campus computers for school work." Castiel explains and Dean is completely confused.

"Jesus Christ! Are you fucking Amish or something?" Dean asks, making Castiel frown.

"My father and eldest brother said it is important to focus on your studies. Computers and televisions are distracting." Castiel explains, "I do not want to upset them by becoming idle." He shrugs, "Besides, I do not find it to be that big of a loss anyways."

Dean is at a loss for words. What does this kid _do_ all day?

Okay, so looking around the table it's fairly obvious what the kid does all day, but how is that any fun?

"Castie-" Dean gets cut off by his phone beeping with a message from Sammy. "Ah, Sammy wants me to grab dinner…" He mumbles before looking to Castiel. "You wanna come?"

Castiel's eyes widen, "What?"

"Dinner with the Winchesters," Dean grins, "A break from books."

He looks torn, like he really wants to go but something is stopping him for whatever reason. "I doubt Sam wants me to interrupt your time together, besides, I must return to my apartment as well." Castiel mumbles, "My brother is no doubt waiting."

Dean goes to ask him something, but before the words can leave his mouth the kid is already on his way down the stairs. "…Weird kid." He mumbles to himself before heading home as well.

When he arrives, with pizza, Sammy comes running up and grabs the box, quickly digging in.

"So, how did it go with Castiel?" He asks between bites and Dean shrugs.

"The kid is weird as fuck, Sammy. You know he doesn't watch TV or use the computer for anything but _school_? How the hell does he let loose?"

Sammy frowns, "Hmm…I don't think he does let loose." He shrugs, "I don't really know him too well, but he's only got the one friend and he is on good terms with those in his major…but I don't think he has tried to befriend them. Or anyone. I'd imagine Balthazar probably bugged him until they became friends."

"So he is a loner, huh?" Dean asks, already aware the kid is very much not _willingly_ alone. "No, that's not it…" The look on the kid's face when he invited him to dinner was one of pure hope, and then fear. Most likely a fear that Sammy wouldn't want him there.

"He's socially impaired." Sammy explains, "Which is too bad, he does mean well."

"Sounds like he needs a helping hand." Dean says and Sammy groans.

"Dean, for the love of god, don't harass Castiel. He wouldn't know how to handle it."

"He'll be fine, I'm just gonna show him some fun."

The younger Winchester sighs and looks to Dean, "Please don't be mean to him, I like him."

"Don't worry, kiddo, I'll be the sweetest guy he's met. Totally sweep the kid off his feet."

Sammy raises a brow, "…Really now…?"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this story is starting out pretty...dull...or slow...or something. Idk, something about it is irking me. It'll pick up though. Just had to get the core premises done. _Now_ comes the fun part I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Textbooks and LARPING

_Chapter Three: The boring, average, not-so-extraordinary Castiel Novak_

* * *

Castiel groans as his alarm clock goes off at ten in the morning. He crawls out of his bed and drags his feet across the carpet until he reaches the kitchen where his brother is waiting with coffee. While Castiel is a studious person, he is by no means an early riser, which is why all of his classes are after noon. Ten is the earliest he can get up and function.

"Cassie, you are looking beautiful this morning. Like every morning." His brother, Gabriel, teases with a wide grin. He knows his brother hates that nickname, really Castiel has yet to be given a nickname he enjoyed.

"Please stop talking." Castiel grumbles, taking a long sip from his coffee.

"Someone's edgy today. Something happen at school?" Gabriel asks, and although he is trying to come off light, Castiel can hear a hint of concern in his voice.

"I met a strange man the other day." Castiel begins, staring at his coffee as he recalls the night before, and the day before that.

Gabriel looks at him curiously. "How strange?"

Deciding not to mention their initial meeting, Castiel goes with the strangeness at the library instead. "He watched me sleep in the library."

"Whoa! Someone's got a stalker!" Gabriel teases, "Who is this little creeper your big, strong, brother has to knock into place?"

"Dean Winchester." Castiel mumbles, taking another drink and heading to the fridge to make something to eat.

"Sam's older brother?" Gabriel sputters, "Seriously? _The_ Dean Winchester was creeping on you?"

"He had to talk to me about something he deemed very important," Castiel explains as vaguely as possible before looking to his brother, "Why? Is he well known?"

Gabriel laughs, "You bet your ass he is! He drives an old impala that is in impeccable shape, is lusted after by a shit ton of women on campus and no small amount of men either, and adores his baby brother-as everyone should." He adds and Castiel frowns, uncomfortable with his older brother's interest in his younger study partner.

"I see." Castiel mutters, unimpressed. Whether Dean is cool, or a geek, he honestly has no interest in seeing him again. Someone who muddles up history just for….whatever he and the others at that strange place get out of it, is not worth Castiel's attention.

Yet here he is.

Thinking about him.

"So, why is he on your mind? Creeped out at being watched while you sleep? Because let me tell you, Cassie, you do your fair share of sleep watching as well." Gabriel points out.

"No, he needed to discuss something with me so I understand. It was very polite of him to wait, and not make one joke about my major." Castiel murmurs, "He was odd, but nice. A little too…pushy, though."

"He's pretty attractive, must be in the Winchester genes, maybe you've got a little crush going on Cassie?" Gabriel teases and Castiel pales at the thought.

"No." He flat out denies, "It is not something like that. He is just…peculiar. He tried to invite me to dinner at his house."

"What?" Gabriel gasps, "Someone invited you to something? Damn, kid, why didn't you go?"

"I do not know Dean, and I did not want to impose on Sam." Castiel mumbles. He did want to go, honestly, but the thought of going alone to a new house with relatively unfamiliar people terrified him. Along with said people not wanting him to stay.

"How is it that you have me and Balthazar as your closest pals and yet you are awkward as fuck?" Gabriel sighs.

"You are my brother, Gabriel, which is not a 'pal'."

"Shut up, we're buddies baby bro."

"Besides, I have followed father and Michael's rules which means I have not participated in any of the scandalous activities you and Balthazar have." Castiel points out, cooking them up some scrambled eggs.

"Not even Michael and daddy dearest live lives as repressed as yours. Twenty bucks says you wouldn't recognize a sexual act if it was happening in your face. Michael had sex the first time when he was seventeen. Also, you know, fairly certain he has watched television in the past five years."

"School comes first, I choose not to have distractions like television and internet." Castiel grumbles, tired of explaining himself on this.

"I suppose, you never harp on my lifestyle so it'd be dickish of me to do it to you."

"Yes, it would." He agrees quickly, making Gabriel pout.

"Well, anyways, got any plans today?" Gabriel asks and Castiel shrugs.

"The plans I always have, unless Balthazar wishes to do something today after classes."

"So the library," Gabriel sighs, "I swear you are there more than your own house, Cassie."

"Yes, well I do not have to worry about being bothered in the library, while here you are in my room every ten minutes because you are bored." Castiel points out, finishing his food and heading to the bathroom, "I am going to shower and leave. Would you like me to bring anything special home for dinner?"

"Nah, I can make something!" Gabriel grins at him and Castiel narrows his eyes as he studies his brother.

"…Cake is not dinner."

"It is some places."

"No. No one does that, stop." Castiel says before turning and going into the bathroom for a shower.

After a finishing his classes Castiel grabs a snack from the café inside their campus library and sits at a table outside to eat it. He pulls out a textbook and begins reading about the proper way to dispose of cremains, and all the extensive ways one must cover their ass when dealing with them. It is a shame that funeral homes have to be so paranoid. Especially with abandoned cremains.

They must be in a vault away from the funeral home so any damage to that building will not affect them in the event someone wants them someday.

Castiel wonders if this is what his father and Michael are doing with him, keeping him so sealed off from dangerous things just in case they need him in the future. Lucifer certainly will not be taking over the family business, since he is a famous singer now, and Gabriel would sooner pack his bags and move to Europe than take on that amount of responsibility.

Perhaps his father and Michael wish to keep him so wrapped up in his studies so that he does not go out and experiment, perhaps losing a part of him that as a whole makes him valuable to them. Like cremains to a family.

It is still just a bunch of ashes, though, and even if he changed he would still be Castiel. Simply, perhaps a less boring Castiel.

It doesn't really bother him, being considered boring.

Probably.

Except it totally does and all he can hear in his head is Dean and his promise to make his life more interesting. Castiel cannot help but wonder how the man would go about that. Taking Castiel to those strange gatherings? Or making him watch a show Dean really likes?

He can't particularly say either of those is an attractive idea to him.

Perhaps Dean will go the other route, then, since he is apparently known to be popular. Parties, drinking, movies, and even fights?

That sounds a million times worse.

Castiel sighs and pokes at his pasta salad, eying the same phrase in his text book over and over again.

_The cremains are for the family, above all else_.

And then he realizes he is comparing himself to a pile of ashes of all things and he quickly slams the textbook shut, only to hear someone plop down beside him seconds later.

"So, last night during my ménage à-what's French for twelve?" A familiar voice, Balthazar's, asks without preamble.

Castiel sighs, "Douze." He mumbles, "Although 'ménage à trois' actually refers to a domestic relationship between three people. A polyamorous arrangement, as it were, rather than an orgy where there are no emotional connections."

"Touché, Cassie. Although I must say I felt quite the connection with girl five and girl ten." Balthazar grins, "Anyways, during my 'orgy' a lovely woman informed me that Dean Winchester has been asking around about you all weekend."

Castiel pulls a look at his friend one could only describe as pure disgust, "Why on earth would you be discussing me during sex, Balthazar?"

"Nothing better than discussing your best friend and Dean Winchester during sex. Gets you where you need to be."

"Flaccid?"

Balthazar bursts into laughter and pats his friend on the back, "Look at you having a sense of humor, Cassie!" Once the laughter subsides he eyes Castiel, reading him in a way only Balthazar can, "So what's bugging you, Cassie?"

Castiel shakes his head, looking down at his book, "Nothing."

"Something in there upsetting you?" Balthazar asks, scooping up the book and flipping through it, "Finally weirded out by your own major, love?"

"There is nothing to be uncomfortable with about my major, Balthazar." Castiel defends, snatching the book back, "Besides, it is probably the most interesting thing about me."

Balthazar stares at him for a minute, searching Castiel's face to see if he truly means that, and upon reaching a conclusion he is not happy with he glares at the teen. "That's the most idiotic thing you have said. Ever. Cassie you are easily the most fascinating person out there, which is probably why Dean Winchester is so intent on finding out more about you." He says, using the tone Castiel knows better than to argue with. "Now, share with the class how that man even got you on his radar."

"I am study partners with his brother." Castiel shrugs, "He needed to talk to me on Friday about something and upon discovering I do not watch television or spend idle time on the computer he decided to make my life more 'fun'. However he intends to do so."

Balthazar smirks at his friend, "If you're lucky it will involve copious amounts of whipped cream and a lot of fists digging into sheets."

The brunette simply stares at him blankly, trying to figure out how those two things go together. "I would not be bribed into helping him make his bed simply with desserts, Balthazar, I am not Gabriel."

His friend chokes on his laughter this time. Once he regains his composure he shakes his head and pats Castiel on the back. "Poor, poor Dean. Soon he will know the pain of trying to get with an idiot like you."

"I highly doubt those are his intentions, Balthazar."

"Hey, you're cute, you never know."

Castiel frowns, "I am not cute."

Balthazar leans in, "Alright, then how's bloody adorable?"

"…Much, much worse."

* * *

A/N: ...I washed dishes at work for three hours straight the other day and now my hands hurt and it is so unfair, I didn't sign up for pain. I signed up for money.


	4. Chapter 4

Textbooks and LARPing

_Chapter Four: Pushing, in moderation, leads to success_

* * *

For the last week Castiel has suffered from Dean Winchester's self-appointed mission. Dean has figured out the boy's favorite spot in the library and covered it with strange paraphernalia. Monday was a bunch of pictures of women in shows and movies. Not what they do or anything like that, just pictures of them with their character and actor names. Mostly in odd outfits that reveal a lot. He has no problem with that, as everyone should express themselves freely, he simply does not see how these pictures will make him interested in television.

Tuesday there were pictures of weapons, and their titles, used in different shows. There is a strange screwdriver, called a sonic screwdriver, from a show called Doctor Who. Castiel must admit that one caught his attention. What does a doctor need with a screwdriver? Why is it 'sonic'? Perhaps the show is actually about a world without doctors and this weapon fights any ailments people might have. He ran his thoughts by Sam, who simply smiled at him with a strange fondness and assured him that is not what it is.

Wednesday was men. All kinds of men ranging from rugged and violent to petite and intelligent. Castiel is fairly certain Dean displayed these pictures to show male role models in television, but again they were in odd poses. Needless to say they must deal with a lot of rain and heat in their shows.

Thursday was animals. There were mostly mythical animals, such as werewolves and dragons, but there were still a few dogs and even some cats here and there. That day's pictures were the most pleasant and Castiel in fact kept those pictures rather than throwing them out like the other days. He has a soft spot for animals.

Friday is couples. Various types of couples, to Castiel's surprise. Homosexual, heterosexual, polyamorous, there is even a picture of a man with highly defined cheek bones in a scarf that he assumes represents asexuality. There were also bi-racial, bi-species, and other strange pairings that Castiel had to admit were interesting. His personal favorite were two men with messy hair staring into each other's eyes with a sweet, yet intense, sort of longing. On the labels for that one were 'human and angel'.

Today is Saturday, though, a day free of Dean's random pictures. Yet somehow not free of Dean. Why, you ask?

The man in question is currently in the library. Doing what, you ask?

Talking to a blonde woman and a few men about something.

Why is this bad, you ask?

Firstly, you ask a lot of questions. Which is good, inquisitive minds expand faster than idle ones.

Secondly, because said group of people are so close that if Dean turns his head just right-

Like that angle he is turning it at right now-

Why must heads be able to move to such a(n admittedly slight) degree?

Needless to say, Castiel is seen and Dean is suddenly hovering over the table with some big grin on his face.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Castiel." Dean slides into the chair across from him, "How'd you like those pictures?"

"You have a very good quality printer at home. Not running out of ink after 125 fully colored pictures." Castiel says and Dean laughs.

"I didn't use my own printer, Castiel, don't be ridiculous. I used the libraries."

That's fair, Castiel must admit, they are allowed to print off whatever they need from the library computers. Although colored prints are limited to far less than 125 in a week.

"How did you manage that?" The teen asks, truly curious. Is Dean actually so popular he has ties in the library department? Not even Castiel has those. Of course he has never really tried, so there is that.

"Well," Dean leans over the table to whisper, so Castiel leans forward as well. He will never understand why this surprises Dean so much. Nonetheless, after regaining his composure, Dean continues, "I have a friend who can hack the schools computers. Every day I used 25 different student's accounts to print off 25 colored pictures."

Castiel is impressed, and although he won't say it out loud something in his expression must give it away because Dean is practically beaming with pride now. "You are surprisingly devious, Dean Winchester."

This seemingly surprises Dean, even if it is not necessarily a compliment, making him let out an awkward laugh before flashing Castiel a strange look. "There's a lot about me that's surprising, Castiel Novak."

Castiel lets out a small hum in agreement before sitting back in his chair. "Well, regarding your ill-gotten pictures, they have not convinced me."

"What? But those were the hottest actors, the coolest weapons, the weirdest couples, and the most badass animals! How could you not want to watch those shows now?" Dean asks, horrified that Castiel isn't convinced.

"Dean, if I am to break my cardinal rule about not getting distracted by television, you must provide me with things I do not easily see in advertisements around town. Tell me things about the shows that will intrigue me. If you can do that, if you can truly catch my interest with plots or characters, I will try one show or movie." Castiel relents, "One." He emphasizes.

Yes, he can watch one movie or show. There is not real problem in that, honestly. It will get Dean off his back and ensure that he never gets the odd looks he received from Balthazar while flipping through the photographs of men covered in water or lacking shirts-or both.

"Deal," Dean smirks, making Castiel uneasy, "But under one condition; we watch this show or movie at my place."

"I suppose there is no harm in that." Castiel relents before he gets up to leave.

"I'll step up my game and blow your mind, promise!" The man exclaims and Castiel simply nods.

"I will see you later, Dean." He calls to the man as he heads off, leaving Dean to think.

It takes three days.

Three days of peace and quiet and then suddenly Dean is waking Castiel from a nap in the library. The grin on the man's face is a little endearing, but the large amount of printouts he has are certainly not.

"Dean what is this?"

"My presentation." Dean explains, laying out printed PowerPoints in front of Castiel. "I compiled ones I like the best and then some that are pretty much internationally agreed to be amazing."

The teen looks over the PowerPoints before picking them up and reading them in order. To his surprise it is very well thought out. It seems to favor a show called In the Flesh, and an anime called Attack on Titan the most. At least those seem to have the most diversity that he has seen so far.

They actually sound interesting.

He stares at the power point in horror. This means Dean technically won and he has to watch something with him. Neither of these, though, they are television series and are far too long. There are movies in the list, so he will chose from those. He'll just watch some movie and be done with it.

"I suppose you win." Castiel relents, setting the papers down, "I guess I will watch a movie or something."

Dean smirks, "So what did you in?"

"These." Castiel answers, holding up the PowerPoints for In the Flesh and Attack on Titan.

"Awesome, we can watch one of those, you know!" Dean offers and Castiel shakes his head.

"I am not going to watch a whole series, just give me a movie to watch." He mutters, annoyed that this pushy man won. This will not end well for him, he can already tell.

"Captain America, my house, Saturday." Dean says with a grin. "Dinner and a movie. I'd have a bunch of people over with us, but I'll ease you into socializing."

Castiel sighs, "Can I just watch it at home on my own?"

"The deal was my house, Castiel. It's not fun if I can't see your reactions."

"You are an odd man, Dean Winchester."

Dean scoffs, "I don't wanna hear that from a nerd like you."

Castiel looks through the PowerPoints again, "You certainly like your titles, don't you?" He asks, "I bet you are the type who purposefully only dated the cheerleaders in high school." His eyes gloss over the pages, descriptions like 'cheerleader', 'lesbian', 'nerd', 'jock', 'geek', and various others litter them. It's childish.

Dean of course doesn't understand what he's getting at, and simply puts on the most flirtatious look Castiel has seen on him yet. "Upset I won't date a nerd like you?"

"Quite the contrary, I am elated you will not look at me like that." Castiel admits, "You're annoying enough as it is, I can only imagine the aggravation that would come with being courted by a man like you."

"No, Castiel, by all means, tell me how you really feel." Dean mocks and Castiel rolls his eyes.

"I am not one to use the language that comes to mind when I think of you."

"Wow, some way to talk to your new friend."

Castiel stares at him in awe, "We're…friends?"

Dean grins, "Definitely. I am your aggravating friend. Right?"

"I…guess…" A strange heat comes to Castiel's face and he can't look at Dean for a few minutes after that. It's a childish reaction, but for the second person to ever actually call you a friend it makes sense, right?

Right. It is completely reasonable.

A little sad, but reasonable.

"Holy shit you're blushing!" Dean laughs, "Who blushes at being called a friend? Either you are the most innocent person I have ever met or you want me 'courting' you more than you let on." He teases and Castiel smacks him over the head with the collection of papers Dean brought.

"Do not be rude. It is a completely reasonable reaction."

"Yeah, for nerds." Dean teases, earning another smack.

* * *

A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I have redone it five times, so I apologize if it sucks. School and work and _life_ are conspiring to fuck me over so this is the best I have for now. I'll do better next time, I promise! I've even got plans written out (that I may or may not have made during my Funeral Law class).


End file.
